


I'm The Bad Guy

by Bakuretsuai



Series: From The Training Orb [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsuai/pseuds/Bakuretsuai
Summary: It's almost 2AM.  I can't think of a summary that won't just ruin this.  This dumb plot bunny literally would not leave me alone until I got it out.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: From The Training Orb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	I'm The Bad Guy

Harry gave a soft groan and tensed against the ropes that kept him anchored to the chair in the middle of the dark room. Arms and legs bound in a manner that somehow didn’t cut off his circulation but prevented most movement. He was almost comfortable, except for waiting to see what awaited him. A soft length of cloth covered his eyes tightly enough to keep him from opening them behind it. 

He took inventory of what he could sense. The room was cool but not cold. He heard nothing but the incredibly faint hum of electric lights. The scent of old wooden furniture and a soft hint of a sweet perfume didn’t give him a lot to go on. He had no clue of where he was or why. But as far as bad situations went, this could have been a lot worse.

To his left he heard a door open and turned towards the sound. The soft padding of feet across the floor drew closer after the door quietly clicked shut. The perfume was stronger now and the footfalls were so light he had to assume he knew who his captor was now.

“Dr. Vaughn. To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu meeting?” he asked to the sound of a feminine chuckle.

“Mr. Greenwood. I wonder how you knew it was me?”

He smiled in the direction of her voice.

“You are a creature of habit and that scent you wear…its quite distinctive. Why am I here?” he asked suddenly.

The footsteps that had halted as he called out now resumed as she came up behind him. Her small hands came to rest on his shoulders and he winced at the bruises he felt there. Her hands immediately fell away and she tsked at him. 

He suddenly felt the multitude of bruises and sore spots all over his body. He vaguely remembered being involved in a scuffle with at least three other men. Evidently, he didn’t win. He groaned as his memory graciously returned the details of his earlier movements.

“I should be asking you that, Mr. Greenwood. I don’t remember sending you an invitation to my lab. Uninvited visitors are typically disposed of. But when the guards told me a brown-haired man with an accent and that hit harder than one would think had gotten past two levels of my security; well, I just knew it was you. So, instead of killing you, I had them bring you here to wait. I’m sorry if they were rough. But you left your mark on each of them…if its any consolation,” she purred beside his ear.

His rueful chuckle was short lived as it jarred his bruised ribs. He took a few shallow breaths and listened as she moved away. He could feel her standing at his side before he felt something hard, smooth and cool pressed to his lips. He jerked his head away and the item was gently put back.

“Drink. You’ll feel better,” she said.

He parted his lips and she tipped the glass filled with cold water. He drank deeply as she ran her fingertips over the plane of his cheek. When he tipped his head away, she lingered and he lightly shook his head when she tried to offer him more.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“It could have been poisoned,” she quipped. “You may have just made it easy to finally be rid of you.”

“I doubt that,” he said with a smirk and a shake of his head.

“Oh?”

“Not really your style, Doctor. One, it would be far too simple. Two, I don’t think you really want me gone.”

“Ever the gambler,” she sighed.

“If we’re going to do this, at least take off the blindfold. Would you?”

Her hands were gentle as she undid the knot at the back of his head and carefully pulled the cloth away. The lights were low but still bright to him and he blinked carefully before looking ahead.

“Oh, that is much better!” he exclaimed softly.

“Really?”

His eyes fell to the dark berry stained lips quirked in a bemused smile at his expense. From there he drew his eyes up to that button nose and then to the absolutely entrancing eyes that watched him carefully as she remained arms-length away. Her hair was pulled back from her angled face in a high ponytail and he took a moment to enjoy the sight of her this way. She still wore a long lab coat, closed off so he saw nothing else of what she wore. Except for a devastating pair of shining red pumps. Why a woman so tall would ever think she needed the extra height, he would never know. But the shapely calves were a welcome sight. Halfway up them, the coat ended. But it was enough. She had no right to look that good while doing the things she did.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked.

“I am curious, as always, as to what your endgame is.”

“The same as it always is, Mr. Greenwood. The preservation and restoration of our world. Choosing life over profit. If only MI6 would keep out of my affairs.”

“Your affairs threaten global peace,” he said forcing himself to remain calm.

“MI6 is only following the money,” she said as she turned to pace before him. “The Americans tried to buy me and use my work for their own ends. I refused and so I’m a ‘rogue element’. And if the Americans consider you a threat; you are as good as a bounty to the rest of the world.”

“I don’t believe that of you, Dr. Vaughn.”

She paused and smiled at him.

“And I don’t blame you, Mr. Greenwood. You’ve been treated as s dog in their employ for so long, I have to wonder if you have any clue of your real worth.”

“Doctor, please. Try to understand that whatever Shea is telling you, you can’t trust him.”

She paused and backed away slightly.

“MI6 did follow the money. How do you think we found you? Shea is dangerous and if he is encouraging you, there is a reason for it. I doubt it’s a reason you would condone.”

“No,” she replied looking uncertain. “You’re wrong. Juli—Shea, he…he believes I’m right. He wants to help me save the world.”

“Why would he do that? After everything else that he’s done? You don’t know what he’s capable of. You’ve climbed in bed with a monster, Doctor. But you can still turn this around. Give me Shea. He is dangerous and it is only a matter of time before he shows his true colors and I cannot guarantee your safety if it comes to that. Help me get the drop on him and I can give you safety and immunity.”

“You…would do that? Why?” she asked.

“Because you aren’t the villain here,” he replied.

She pulled her arms around herself and held back for long moments before she moved to his side.

“You really think that Ju—Shea will betray me?”

“Its what he does. You wouldn’t be the first that he’s been able to fool.”

“I see. Then, yes. Mr. Greenwood, I will help you,” she said.

She bent to release his bonds. As the ropes fell to the ground she stepped back and he stood. She smiled softly and ducked her head. He started to reach out when the alarms began to wail.

“What have you done?!” she demanded.

“This isn’t me. I swear I came alone. I can call for an extraction but I haven’t.”

“No!” she cried as she turned and fled to the door.

He caught her arm and dragged her against him. She turned to push at his chest.

“What’s happening?”

“It’s a perimeter breach. If it wasn’t you, then it has to be…”

“Shea.”

“And if you were right, he may be coming to tie up loose ends. And the guards may have told him that you are here. I can’t believe I was so stupid!”

He grabbed both arms and gave her a light shake.

“It’s going to be alright. I’m sure the guards don’t know everything about this place. You have to have areas that are off limits to them. Places Shea won’t think it safe to venture?”

“Well, yes…but-”

“We’re running out of time!”

“Fine! Follow me,” she said as she led him out the door.

They ran down the corridors, narrowly avoiding the guards. When the alarms suddenly went silent, he dragged her close. Together, they made their way to the one of the labs. A thick metal door with signs boasting hazardous materials and radiation did not look like a door he wanted to be on the other side of. But she leaned close for the optic scanner to read her eye and it swept open. He followed her into the gleaming white room. In one corner was a terminal of sorts. She tapped a few keys and another room was shown. 

A man stood in shadow with two of the three men that jumped him prior shifting nervously before him.

“Why were the alarms going off?” came the gravelly voice.

“We’re not sure. But the man we detained is gone. He must have found some way to cut the ropes,” one answered.

“And where is the doctor?”

“We don’t know. We’re still looking.”

“Why was intruder not killed instead of detained?”

“The doctor ordered us not to.”

“Foolish woman. I’ll deal with her myself. Now go!”

“Sir!”

“Julian?!” she gasped.

Harry drew her close and she let herself be held for a moment before she moved to another door opposite the terminal.

“This way,” she whispered as she laid her hand on another scanner and the door opened. 

He followed her through a winding passage and through a smaller door. Inside was a lavish room. The majority of the room was taken up by the massive bed. Round and piled high with pillows over soft looking sheets. It was hardly expected. She kicked off her heels and walked over to a small bar cart. He watched as she poured a healthy amount of an amber liquid into a short crystal glass with shaking hands. She took a long sip and sighed. Turning back, she caught his gaze and sighed. 

“I know. This must look terrible.”

“You look like a woman that’s had quite the ordeal. But I meant what I said. I will protect you,” he said softly as he went to her side.

“I-I just can’t believe…”

“It’s alright,” he whispered as he took her in his arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you. He won’t touch you.”

She tilted her head up to look into his eyes and bit at her lower lip.

“Your word?”

“You have it. Now, are you certain he doesn’t know about a place like this?” he asked.

“I kept it off the plans. I knew I’d need a comfortable place to recharge. No one knows about it. They all think I use the staff room to rest.”

“Then we can wait them out here.”

She nodded and moved to sit on the bed and finish her drink. 

“My manners are terrible. Please, help yourself. My hands aren’t exactly steady right now,” she offered with a jerky gesture to the cart.

He scooped up the same decanter she poured from previously and went to the bed to pick up her glass and refill it. Carefully handing it back to her, he returned the decanter to its place. 

“It’s alright to have another. You’re safe with me, Doctor,” he insisted.

“Am I really?” she asked.

Her voice was soft and timid and she looked so delicate in that moment.

“Completely.”

“Then, you can call me Macy.”

“Macy. That’s beautiful and perfectly fitting for you. Call me Harry, please.”

“You are too kind, Harry,” she said taking another sip.

“Some of us MI6 dogs are quite well socialized. Housebroken, too.”

She chuckled softly and held out the glass. He accepted it with flourish and took a sip himself.

“Well, you are proving to be a very sweet dog. Let me help you, so you don’t have to lick your wounds,” she said as she stood and gestured for him to sit.

He finished the drink and put the glass down before he went to sit on the bed. 

“Remove your shirt,” she instructed.

He obeyed with careful movements, his face betraying his stoic silence when he moved the wrong way. She took the shirt from his hands and set it aside and stepped back to critically check him. He held his arms akimbo and sighed.

“Macy, if you wanted to see me without a shirt, you only had to ask.”

“Hush. I am still a doctor,” she said as she walked into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit.

It didn’t take her long to clean the small wounds, dab ointment on the bruises and bandage the worst of the damage. She sat back with a sigh.

“Pants now.”

“I’m fine, Macy.”

“Harry, I saw how you were moving in the corridors and I know at least one of those men are trained in krav maga and muay thai. Your legs must be a mess,” she said sympathetically. 

With another heavy sigh he stood, loosened his belt, kicked off his shoes and finally lowered his pants and stepped out of them. Just as she suspected, he had a multitude of scratches, scrapes and bruising from all the boot-covered low attacks. She had him get up on the bed and dabbed at the worse areas of broken skin and then lightly bound his legs in thin bandages.

“There. Now, when you put your pants back on the material won’t aggravate the skin,” she declared proudly. 

“You have the magic touch, Doctor.”

“You are a very good patient. I just don’t want to make another mistake,” she said sadly.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You keep looking at me like you care. I thought that before and look how wrong I was.”

“Hardly your fault. And I care a good deal about your well-being. I’ve promised to take care of you.”

She leaned over him suddenly and pressed her lips to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

She kissed him again, just to the side of his mouth. She seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back only to have Harry reach up and cradle the base of her skull and pull her back down to press his lips firmly to hers.

“Let me take care of you, Macy. You’ve been so considerate with me,” he said.

She looked torn before nodding and kissing him again. He carefully shifted to guide her further down and angled over her. He cradled her head and slowly plundered her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly and chased his lips when he pulled away.

“You kiss by the book,” she murmured.

“O dear account. My life is my foe’s debt,” he said, not missing a beat.

He pressed open mouthed kissed to her neck and she turned her head to give him greater access. As he drew closer to the collar of her coat, he finally brought his hand to her waist and froze.

“I was coming out of the shower when they told me you were here,” she replied to his silent question.

He closed his eyes at the wave of dizziness that he got from realizing that the entire time she’d been near him she was wearing nothing more than the coat and the pumps beside the bed.

“Open it. Please,” he almost choked.

With a knowing smile she complied with his request and that smile only grew as his eyes widened. He appeared frozen for a few moments before his hand landed on her knee and started to drift upwards before coming to a sudden stoop. He looked back to her face, asking for permission.

“Take care of me, Harry.”

His hand slowly continued its trek up, savoring the feel of satiny soft skin as it went. She parted her thighs and he kissed her again as he felt the heat radiating from her. His lips fell on hers repeatedly before moving down her throat as his tongue found her clavicle. She giggled, ticklish and he redoubled his efforts until she folded up towards him. Her coat had fallen to her shoulders and she began to shrug out of it when he caught her.

“Feel free to leave it, Doctor. It won’t hinder my…examination,” laughed softly.

“Very well, Dr. Greenwood.”

His hands moved again to brush lightly against her lower lips. She gasped lightly and rolled towards him, thrusting her hips towards the firm stroke of his fingers. He made no attempt to penetrate her but was content to pet her and absorb her soft mewls of pleasure. His grin was more than satisfied as he felt her grip his arm tightly.

“I won’t break, Harry.”

“Tell me what you want, Macy.”

She reached down to spread her lips in invitation. He watched; mouth slightly agape at the sight she presented. He felt her growing damp and the looking at the glistening inner petals of her sex was enticing him to go further. 

He did have his chivalrous concerns that she had been with Shea and he had not been the lover she would have deserved. He wanted to be certain that he stood out. Not be just another man that wanted to take from her. She knew far too many.

The next kiss was slow, sweet and achingly tender. She melted beneath him and her entire body relaxed. Her eyes were dark pools and he knew in that moment that she trusted him. 

“You really just want to take care of me, don’t you?” she asked softly.

“Of course, love,” he replied.

“Don’t. Don’t call me that. It’s only the moment.”

She didn’t seem ready to accept that it really was true, he gently pressed a single digit just inside of her. The fit was snug despite her being so relaxed. He stroked inside of her as he left soft sucking bites to her shoulder and throat. She squirmed and writhed against him before he felt her pressing his face lower to one of her breasts.

Happily, he lowered his mouth to a pebbled nub and softly sucked at it until she gave a near guttural groan of approval. She spread her legs wider and urged him over her. He went only to freeze with a wince. Her eyes were immediately wide and concerned as she met his in askance. He smiled and tried to continue moving but she realized the problem. He sighed as he thought she would call an end to everything. 

He was stunned as she carefully rolled him to his back and straddled him. Reaching into the pocket of her coat she drew a small scalpel. His breath caught as she proceeded to cut his underwear off. She tossed the tattered remains to the side and leaned back to eye his body critically. She licked her lips and leaned over to nip at his shoulder.

“You are a beautiful man, Harry. Did you know that?”

Before he could respond she took him in her hands and stroked him firmly. He lurched as her soft small hands worked him over. His head fell back against the pillows with his eyes screwed tightly shut. She was focused on her task with a pleased grin tugging at her lips. He swelled quickly under her ministrations and she let out a throaty laugh as she felt him begin to throb.

“Harry? Are you enjoying this?” she asked teasingly.

“More than I can say,” he grunted out.

“Harry,” she said gently. “Look at my hands. Watch me touch you.”

He lightly shook his head.

“You are going to kill me, Macy! I want to last. I want to please you,” he said with a gasp as she increased the pace of her strokes.

“Harry? May I put you inside of me?” she asked.

“Yes! Whatever you want is yours. I’m yours!”

“Thank you, Harry,” she said as she tilted her hips up and angled the head against her slippery lips.

The sensation overwhelmed him and his hips thrust up on their own, forcing the head and the first couple inches of him inside of her. His eyes flew open at the surprised ‘oof’ she uttered. Her head was thrown back, hair still pulled back, sweating and gasping. Her head slowly rolled back down and she stared into his eyes as she pressed her hips the rest of the way down his length. 

His hands flew to her thighs and braced before he relaxed his legs only to thrust back up into her again. Her yelp caught him off guard until he heard the breathy moan that followed. Her hips moved in smooth arcs and curves in tandem with his thrusts. Her sounds of pleasure mixed with the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin in a symphonic array that had him speeding along towards his end. He was determined to hold out and reached up to cup her breasts and lightly pinch her nipples. Her body suddenly seized and he took advantage of her stillness to give a few powerful stroked and he smiled in triumph as he felt her clenching around him. Her cry was soundless and her nails left new wounds on his forearms that he scarcely felt over the force of his own orgasm that left him pumping into her with jerky strokes.

She suddenly collapsed onto his chest and his arms came around her without thought. She lay against him, catching her breath while he tried to do the same. He wanted to kiss her again but when he tried to raise his arms they refused to move. He tried a few times before his breathing increased in alarm as he realized none of his limbs would move. He tried to speak to get her attention to no avail.

She stirred lightly and pressed her face to his chest. She craned her neck to see his face and stretched to kiss his chin. Sitting up on top of him she shifted her hips to let him slip free of her. His eyes were wide and worried as she smiled down at him.

“Increased heart rate, dilated pupils, increased respiration. Relax, Harry. It’s okay. The paralysis is only temporary,” she explained with another kiss to his cheek.

His eyes found her as he wracked his brain trying to understand what she was saying. She lay beside him and gently stroked over his chest and arm.

“I’m so sorry for my methods, Harry. This is hardly fair. But don’t worry. As I said, the paralysis is only temporary. That was one serious orgasm to get your circulatory system to force the serum through your system so quickly. I thought we’d have time for a round two before it kicked in. I didn’t factor in your incredible virility. You truly are impressive. I missed a couple of variables.”

Another kiss was pressed to his lips and she gave a soft sigh as she pulled away. She grabbed the remains of his underwear and pressed them into the pocket of her lab coat before she stood, closed and belted it. She slipped her pumps back on and walked around studying his body. 

“I want to thank you for such a lovely memory. I had a wonderful time with you. Maybe, one day, if you can forgive me…”

“W-wh-” he struggled.

She moved back to his side and pressed her fingers to his lips as she shushed him.

“Very impressive. I suppose I don’t have long before you’re able to chase after me. I’m sorry, Harry. Shea and I will be gone well before then,” she said again as she moved to the door.

She paused to look at him once more and with a tinge of sadness uttered six words that Harry was unprepared to hear.

“This time, I’m the bad guy.”

* * *

Macy watched Harry carefully as the simulation ended. His strong jaw was slacked and he wasn’t blinking very much. She laid a hand on his knee, jostling him from his thoughts.

“Say something, Harry,” she implored.

“I can honestly say that I didn’t see that coming. But it definitely seems like something you’d dream up.”

She giggled a bit, embarrassed by the orbs display.

“Why the vast departure from the traditional spy adventure?”

“I never saw myself as the damsel in distress and always wonder what it would be like to be the villain,” she explained.

“And dosing our hero so soon after making your appearance, playing the damsel in distress and then exerting your prowess and will over him? Quite villainous. Should I be mindful of my tea going forward?” he asked with a grin.

“Oh no, Mr. Greenwood! Your tea is sacred and I would never profane it. Now, your coquito? I would be more than tempted to profane that. Especially since I’ve never known you to get whiskey dick,” she laughed.

He crowded her to lay back against her bed and smirked down at her.

“You don’t want to do that, Dr. Vaughn,” he growled as he set his lips to her neck.

“And why is that, Mr. Greenwood?”

“Because, as you said yourself, it would be a shame not to get a second or third round because you misjudged your formula.”

“Oh, dear. You’re right. We can’t let that happen,” she said as she reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

He stopped suddenly before looking down at her with wide eyes.

“Harry?”

“I don’t suppose you have a white lab coat here in the house?”

“In the closet and the pumps are under the bed.”

His eyes fell closed as she giggled.

“Should I change?” she asked.

“Next time. I wouldn’t let you get far enough to put them on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Now that you're done I apologize for the typos and such. I only read this twice before posting. Thanks a lot katasstropheee, I was trying to get stuff done and then you just had to help push this into my head! Seriously, this community is full of incredible writers and I'm trying to go back through all the wonderful stories I've read and leave kudos while logged in. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more. I decided to start this as a series of very sporadically updated one-shots. I am working on a certification for work and a lot of other stories across multiple genres so, I have a lot to keep up with on top of my day job.  
> Stay awesome everyone!


End file.
